Army husbands
by allboutyou
Summary: this story is based on harsh times. this story shows the back and forth of what the navy seals are doing and the husbands back at home doing there best to cope with the fact that there husbands may never come home...bad summary yaoi dont like please dont read gerita, rusame, fruk, prucan, spamano, austria/hungary , china/japan Mpreg, character death
1. Chapter 1

This is a hetalia fanfic (:

There is yaoi in this so if you don't like it don't read it thanks

That's all

army husbands

characters/ parings

germany-ludwig/italy-feliciano

Prussia-gilbert/canada-matthew

england-arthur/france-francis

america-alfred/russia-ivan

romania-lovino/spain-antonio

china-yao/japan-kiku

Austria- Roderich/hungary-elizabeta

title: army husbands.

July 19, 2007

"RETRIET!" Ludwig screamed as the enemies shots fired in their direction. "RUN MEN RUN" he yelled as loud as his voice would allow him throwing an arm

back in the direction they were supposed to run. gritting his teeth he back peddled his gun shooting as fast as it could. men around him were being shot dead

as the enemy came closer pinning them at the edge of the cliff. "JUMP FOR YOUR LIVES MEN" he yelled out looking out to his friends that were being shot and killed

before his very eyes. 'god' he breathed out.

bang bang bang.

gasping he stumbled eyes wide. he had been shot! beads of blood trickled down his chin as he stumbled back. falling back he lost his gun descending down

into the water. "I-Italy" he whispered in a pained voice eyes closing shut breaths ceasing, light fading into darkness. his pulse stopping. his lifeless

body floated down the river slowly barely staying afloat. a small watch falling from his pocket dropping to the river floor.

September 9, 2012

five years earlier.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the preacher sang as Elizabeta and Roderich kissed. the crowd cheered except Lovino who gave a quiet clap not into

celebrating his husband next to him whistling like an idiot. a few rows down stood Francis and his husband Arthur who were cheering in neat fashion.

A seat over sat Gilbert and his boyfriend Matthew cheering loudly. it was the only time you would see Matthew with so much energy. Next to Gilbert

sat Ludwig and his husband/ high school sweet heart Feliciano smiling not cheering quite as wildly as the two next to them. Yao and his husband Kiku clapping

sweetly but not too loud to draw attetion. in the back Alfred stood next to his new husband Ivan cheering like there was no tomorrow.

they crowded into the small room sitting next to each other eating finger foods a few chatting about the war in the back corner, which was almost all the husbands

in the room. Elizabeta sat next to her new husband feeling proud to be part of the army husband's crew. even if she was the only women she didn't act too much like one.

it was surprising enough.

"Roderich!" a young man yelled running into the room gaining a few concerned looks from the guests. looking up Roderich smiled softly to the boy.

"what is it sir?" he asked quietly resting a hand on the man's shoulder. leaning over the man whispered in his ear the others still staring.

frowning Roderich nodded scribbling notes on a note pad handing it to the man sending him off. sighing he sat down next to his wife kissing her softly.

the guests slowly looked away.

after the couple's first dance the floor filled with dancing bodies. candy man came on earning a few grunts and laughs. Francis took arthurs hands twirling him

around dancing quickly swaying his hips. laughing Arthur slid his arms around Francis letting his husband snake his arms around his waist as they danced.

Ludwig sat in the back taking note of the other navy seals.

he stared at the men who were part of his team. being new he liked to study the people he would be working with

Francis, Ivan, Antonio, Kiku, his own brother Gilbert and the team leader Roderich. they all seemed to be good enough.

"Ludwig is you okay?" a small quiet Italian asked sitting next to him. looking up Ludwig smiled softly to his lover.

leaning forward he kissed Feliciano's lips softly before setting his notes in his pocket.

"yes Feli" he answered cupping the italians cheek. smiling the Italian dragged him to the dance floor. after a few hours of dancing Ludwig excused him and Feliciano

heading home.

walking inside the house Ludwig carried Feliciano to their bed laying him in it tucking him in.

ring ring ring

walking to his phone he answered with a strained voice.

"ja Gilbert I'm home now" he said rubbing the bridge between his eyes tiredly.

"what do you mean" he snapped hand on his hips.

"I MEAN WE HAVE A MEETING NOW!" gilbert yelled threw the phone. looking down as his pager buzzed he frowned seeing the message from Roderich.

'hurry and get to the base...mission rover begging -R' sighing Ludwig hung up on his brother annoyed heading upstairs he slid into uniform slicking his hair back neatly.

looking over to Feliciano he smiled a little. the Italian was his only reason to be alive. walking over to him he kissed his husband softly. writing a note he left the

house.

over at the bonnefoy household.

Arthur moaned as Francis rubbed his aching feet.

"for a frog you got good hands" Arthur sighed out. smirking Francis his hands up arthurs thighs squeezing them. squeaking Arthur glared at him.

"I said rub my feet you bloody git not molest me" Arthur barked earning a laugh from his husband. smiling Francis kissed Arthur roughly forcing his tongue in.

moaning Arthur greeted the tongue with pleasure.

buzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzz

groaning Francis pulled away sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his pager out he read the message with a sigh. sitting up Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis

waist.

"duty call?" he asked in a sad tone. looking back Francis could see the tears that threaten to spill.

"oh mon cher" Francis purred kissing Arthur on the cheek hugging him tight.

"please be careful" Arthur whispered quietly. nodding Francis got into uniform leaving.

at the bar Ivan, Alfred along with Yao and Kiku.

the booth was located in the back.

"hey Kiku did you get your new uniform in today?" Ivan asked sipping his vodka. looking up from his tea Kiku shook his head no.

"no I'm going to get it on Friday they had to resize it." Kiku answered softly twirling his fingers together.

Alfred rested his head on Ivan's shoulder doing all he could not to pass out. yawning he nibbled on a hamburger slowly.

"yao-" Kiku started when he felt a buzz in his pocket. looking down he read the message grumbling a little. Ivan who had received the same message frowned slightly.

"sunflower" Ivan stated shaking Alfred a little. sighing he picked him up.

"I'm going to put him in the car, Yao take him home please and I'll get my car from your house after the meeting" Ivan rolled out calmly. twitching yao looked at

Alfred and reluctantly nodded. sighing Ivan and Kiku headed to the meeting in Kiku's car.

once every one arrived at the meeting the lights were dimmed folders set on every ones chair filled with information.

sitting down they stared at the folder reading the information.

"now that everyone has had a chance to read it threw do we have any questions?" Roderich asked sighing


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two I hope you enjoy

I don't own hetalia warning there is yaoi

title: army husbands

characters/parings

Germany-Ludwig/Italy-Feliciano

Prussia-gilbert/canada-matthew

england-arthur/france-francis

america-alfred/russia-ivan

romania-lovino/spain-antonio

china-yao/japan-kiku

Austria- Roderich/hungary-elizabeta

chapter two

arthur floated in circles around the pool. it has been two weeks since he has heard from francis much less the other members of the team.

the other husbands, from Alfred's invitation, came over for a swim. it wasn't that he didn't like company, he just would of liked to know ahead of

schedule. rubbing his stomach he opened his eyes a bit too looks at the others. Feliciano sat next to Lovino sipping lemonade. Alfred and Elizabeta playing

volley ball. a few ways down sat yao and Matthew playing cards. sighing the brit sat up on his float.

"HEY DUDE COME HELP ME KICK ELIZABETA'S ASS" Arthur yelled laughing. frowning he shook his head.

"shut up you bloody git" Arthur snapped "do you think I want to injure my precious baby?" looking at him Alfred wrinkled his nose sticking his tongue out.

"I didn't need you anywase, I just thought you would like working with the hero" Alfred spat turning back to his opponent.

Feliciano sighed sipping his lemonade.

"I'm worried brother" Feliciano whimpered looking at Lovino. when his brother didn't answer he shook his head setting the glass down.

how could he tell his husband he thinks he's pregnant? I mean he's been sick the past mornings for almost a month. of course Ludwig didn't notice.

standing the Italian shuffled over to Arthur. Arthur had two boys already so he'd know what to do.

"Aruthur-chan"

*mean while across the world in palm island*

Roderich scanned the ocean beach watching the other members.

Francis ranting about how his hair was losing its beauty, Ludwig and Gilbert arguing over whom their dad like most.

"he likes me most I'm oldest" Gilbert ground out. rolling his eyes Ludwig shook his head no. "yeah well I'm stronger smarter annnd married"

Ludwig pointed out nodding. "who cares I'm going to marry matte" Gilbert barked hitting his brother on his head.

"you should shut up, da?" Ivan glared at the two brothers who stopped to look at him.

"oi, don't tell me what to fucking do" gilbert snapped. twitching Ivan slid a pipe out of his jacket gilbert squeaking hiding behind Ludwig.

"d-dad likes you most, just don't let that psyco kill me" gilbert whined. rolling his eyes Ludwig walked past the Russian not worried.

"bruder you kill for a living and you are scared of him?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert trailed behind him like a little kid.

they paced down to the main house sighing a bit.

"so all we need to do is retrieve the girl?" Francis asked scanning the folder again

"yes I'm going to go over this once so everyone come together. "Roderich said setting out his papers.

every one gathered by scanned threw their own folders again.

"alright," roderich began" Cia agent Mayfield was sent down to the Rogen camps gaining Intel on the black market trades.

we believe that a man named Rico Blandish has captured her."

"sir is she adequate to peregrination?" Ludwig asked calmly.

"were not shore so assume she's not able to walk" Roderich answered calmly.

"is there any traffic flowing frequently from the location were agent Mayfield is?" Kiku asked softly.

"so far there is light activity but expect that to change" roderich nodded off to Kiku.

"what about weapons?" Francis began "what sorts of weapons are involved?"\

"to be honest were not shore, but expect a range of guns from RPG's to M16's to Famas, were just not shore" Roderich said furrowing his brows.

they sat in silence for a few minutes each in deep thought.

"if there isnt any more questions I think you boys need to load up" roderich said calmly "this mission is personal so get in and get out as fast as you

can". with that the men stood up. few men said there prayers and the others loaded up.

*back at the bonnefoy household*

Arthur sat up the table calmly setting out dishes and silverware.

"hey yao do you mind handing me the glasses?" Arthur asked politely.

smiling Yao handed him the glass cups. they arranged them in slight order.

"you know Feliciano thinks he might be pregnant." Arthur blabbed out to Yao. looking up from his work Yao stared at Arthur in shock.

"Really, aru?" Yao gasped in awe. looking over to Feliciano they stared. he sat next to his brother delicately brushing his hair with his fingers.

yawning the small Italian rubbed his belly frowning a bit. looking back to their work they quietly set the food on the table.

"I would have never known" yao mused rubbing his chin. snorting Arthur looked at yao.

"it wouldn't surprise me, his bloody husband is always doing things to him, I think Francis might be rubbing off on him, that or Gilbert" Arthur snorted.

laughing yao shrugged walking off to tell the others dinner was ready.

"HEY DUDE LIKE WHERE IS THE HAMBURGERS!" Alfred yelled out in arthurs ear. twitching Arthur turned slapping him over the head

"shut up you bloody git; I don't want to go deaf from your mouth!" Arthur spat turning on his hill strolling to the living room.

"Dinner is ready, aru" Yao said politely.

"well for fucks sake I thought it would never be done!" Romano yelled out "there better fucking be pasta or all hell is going to break loose"

sighing with his brow twitching Arthur set the pasta on the table. even if he ordered it.

"shut up you ungrateful wanker and eat" Arthur spat to Lovino.

"are talking to me? "Lovino growled out.

"well your obviously the only damn one who can't shut there bloody mouth up and eat" Arthur shot back.

"oh why I outta-"Lovino began only to be shoved in his seat by Feliciano.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DONT HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR YOU TODAY ROMANO SO PLEASE JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP ~ve!" Feliciano screamed huffing out a bit before

peacefully sitting down at the table smiling. if the table wasn't there every jaw would have been lying on the floor. Lovino seemed to be the most shocked

out of all of them.

"ok" he squeaked out sliding pasta on his plate.

"what's wrong with every one ~ve" Feliciano asked tilting his head smiling.

"n-nothing" every one else shuddered out.

the meal went relatively smooth except for Feliciano's random out brakes.

"thank you for dinner, aru, but me and Mathew has an appointment at the nail salon" Yao beamed standing. nodding Matthew stood cleaning his plate a bit.

"okay you guys have fun" Arthur smiled setting his napkin down.

"yes me and Alfred are going to look at home decorations aren't we Alfred" Elizabeta said stroking her frying pan.

'where did she get that' Arthur thought twitching. groaning Alfred stood whining.

"ahh why can't we go to the gym it's much funner" he moaned stomping his feet. laughing the Hungarian woman shook her head before leaving with Alfred.

after dinner Feliciano helped Arthur clean while Lovino hide from his psyco brother.

"thank you for dinner ~ve" Feliciano beamed. nodding Arthur put up the remander of the dishes.

"come on Feliciano we need to go home and get you your medicine" Lovino stated calmly.

nodding Feliciano hugged Arthur leaving the house. sighing Arthur sat on a stool thinking of Francis.

was he okay? was he hurting? did he miss him? was he groping other men? frowning he shoved the thoughts away thinking of his two sons.

they were off in boarding school now due to Francis imagination. sighing he flipped threw some pictures sniffing a little. he shore missed his boys.

Luke and Zach bonnefoy. wiping the tears away he walked over to the stairs before heading up them for the night


	3. Chapter 3

Time for chapter three! Well I hope you like

I do not own the show or characters

There is yaoi

title: army husbands

characters/parings

Germany-Ludwig/Italy-Feliciano

Prussia-gilbert/canada-matthew

england-arthur/france-francis

america-alfred/russia-ivan

romania-lovino/spain-antonio

china-yao/japan-kiku

Austria- Roderich/hungary-elizabeta

chapter three

Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis sat on the left side of the CH-53 holding their weapons close to their side.

"how long do you think it will take us?" Antonio asked quietly. looking up Francis gave him his best smile.

"ah mon cher it's going to be okay." he stated like Ludwig, Antonio was a rookie to. patting his back Gilbert looked up at the two.

"oi, Francis, Antonio, do you think birdy would marry me?" Gilbert asked stroking gillbirds feathers lightly.

looking at him the two smiled. "ah mi amigo but of course he will" Antonio answered for him and Francis.

nodding the albino German looked out the window.

"men were being dropped in 5" Ludwig said loud enough for the others to hear. all holding there weapons close they sat in silence.

as the cabin opened the men stood in a wobbly line running being sucked into the sea of blue. in a circle they held their arms out wind gushing past

them at unimaginable speeds. sighing they focused on their landing target. with the signal Ivan moved his arms in a crossing position to let the men know

it's safe to pull the chute out. when landing in the sand they waited for the jeeps to show up.

"man that never gets old" Francis sighed wiping sweat from his face. as the jeeps arrived they headed to the next station.

"alright men" general Snake began "we are heading to the southern dunes then we will be within 30 minutes of the targets base. just beyond

the dune is a rain forest. they have chosen there hiding place well. I have a few SOC-R boats placed down the river". nodding they stepped

up onto the jeep riding out in three jeeps. once they arrived at the boats they stepped out onto the ground. Ludwig led the group onto the second

boat.

"okay send a spy plane above and see what we're dealing with, then we can head out" Ludwig announced taking charge. nodding Francis controlled the plane as

it soared threw the sky.

"ok moi has it up in the air." Francis said as he maneuvered the small plane "alright I can see a camp just 15 miles down the road. there are seven

men lined against a chain length fence and it looks like two have AK-47's, one has a sniper, and the rest have ARC's".

furrowing his brows he studied the envirment a bit more. "it also looks like there are two sets of jeeps coming and going with what looks like

cargo and food supplies." Francis said threw strained voice. the rest of the team nodded heading down to their spots.

"alright captain let's get out there and kick some ass" Ludwig beamed setting his gun on his hip. nodding the captain moved the ship out getting in front of the other

one. they drifted down the water when they were half a mile away. sliding into the water they swam towards the camp. just as Francis said there stood seven men. the

boats were far from reach. sliding from the water they set up a sniper in the bush. Francis got the gun in focus him and Kiku staying behind as the others

headed towards the men.

"I have a clear shot on their sniper" Francis said threw the wire. nodding Ludwig help his thumb up for the go. with a single silenced shot

Francis sent a bullet through the man's skull. heading on Ludwig and Ivan crouched behind two men. with Ivan's go they jumped up slicing the men's throats.

"aghhhh" they moaned falling limp in their arms. quietly they handed the bodies to Antonio and gilbert who then sunk the bodies quietly.

"you guys take them out in a single round" Kiku said quietly. nodding gilbert lead Antonio down a few meters holding his thumb up when they were ready nodding

Ludwig and Ivan held their thumbs up Ivan counting down from three. two. one

bang bang bang bang.

each body slumped to the ground making minumal noise. with the go signal they ran into the building shuffling down from room to room.

"where is she hidden?" Ludwig asked threw the wire.

"not shore I saw several bodies in the thermal cameras but there all down in the west wing" Francis answered quietly.

nodding Ludwig paced down kicking each door in.

bang bang bang

a man dropped dead at Ivan's foot.

"fuck we've been compromised" gilbert hissed as other shots broke out. running they quickly searched room to room taking numerous lives.

"I FOUND HER IN HERE" Antonio yelled out cutting the rope from the agent's hands. as she fell slump he picked her up watching the other men file in.

"we need to go before it gets more packed with the enemy, da" Ivan stated scanning threw papers and files in cabinets. the room had a rotten wood smell filtering the

room. the blinds had been torn from the window leaving a tattered curtain to lay dangling for dear life. frowning gilbert ran his fingers over pearls that

lay scattered on the floor. bits of string strayed on the floor.

"she was wearing a necklace" gilbert mumbled quietly. looking over to his brother he gave a sad smile. heading out they ran down the halls looking for a way out.

"run men there getting away" yelled a commanding voice as soldiers from the enemy's squad came trampling one another to reach the seals.

bang bang bang

shooting men they jumped into a jeep roaring down the gravel road arms being slapped by limbs of evergreen trees. groaning Ivan steered the jeep down a path.

"the enemies gaining" Gilbert shouted pulling out his gun.

bang bang bang

gilbert shot at the men yelling his victory as a few men fell from the truck. groaning Antonio held the agent close wiping dirt from her face.

"Francis, Kiku were going to meet you down at sector 5" Ivan yelled at his wire.

"roger that" Francis said threw huffed breaths.

"hai sounds like a plan" Kiku to sound winded. as they headed down the road Ludwig and Gilbert firing at the men, Ivan seeing the sector took a sharp turns every one

flying from one end to the other. threw mid drift Ivan whipped out an rpg shooting it at the enemy. with a gasp they blew up into tiny pieces Ivan gaining control

speeding off to the sector. on arrival agent Mayfield was sent off in a rescue helicopter. watching they met up with Kiku and Francis who had arrived a few minuets

earlier. sighing they coughed out dirt and grime. their faces painted with pain and tiredness.

"I believe we shall call it a day, non?" Francis asked with a weak smile. nodding the crew headed off to the helicopter ready for them.

"men" the pilot announced "were heading back home". with a light cheer the men sat back drinking water. all evidence would be reviewed at base. but for now

they needed some sleep. it had been 17 hours since they last got to sleep and they were a bit weary. they were used to staying up longer but when they sat

down for just a few minutes the lack of sleep started to take a toll on their bodies.

"good job out there bruder" Gilbert said to Ludwig quietly.

"ja you too bruder" Ludwig smiled thinking of his little Italian.

*back at Ludwig's household*

Feliciano paced the room thinking of how to tell Ludwig of their baby.

"brother I should practice what I am going to say to him~ve" Feliciano said rubbing his temples. he had never been stressed in his life, or even sad come to think of

it.

"why do you care what that potato bastard is going to say?" Lovino mumbled threw chopped words.

"SHUT UP YOU ITALIAN PRICK" Feliciano screamed at his brother before pacing again. eyes wide Lovino snapped his mouth shut. frowning more he watched his brother pace

"feli~ you're going to wear yourself out" Lovino pleaded, and he never pleaded! sighing Feliciano sat next to his brother tapping his fingers nervously.

he was pregnant. was Ludwig going to hate him? oh he knew what to do he'd get a kitty! smiling he dialed Hercules number his brother staring at him in shock.

"hello? yes. yes. I'm fine. no I'm not shore. oh really. oh yes I am. anywase I need a kitten for Ludwig." Feliciano said talking with many hand gestures.

sighing Lovino lay back annoyed. clearing his throat he smiled when Feliciano got to the point. it showed that he still had some authority. he had no doubts that

his younger brother was pregnant. it was obvious was it not? eyebrow twitching he stared at the celling. he was going to drown that potato bastard with his own hands.

he didn't care if Ludwig was a navy seal. Antonio would help him wouldn't he? laughing he thought of Antonio trying to drown Gilberts brother. that probably

wouldn't happen Antonio insisted they be nice to Feliciano true love. well to hell with that! he would never accept that German bastard with open arms. looking back to

Feliciano he noticed there was a little bump in his stomach. Lovino had a soft spot for babies believe it or not. he thought they were adorable. reaching

out he stroked Feliciano's stomach gently. sighing he stood up.

"brother! I'm getting a kitty for Ludwig~ve" Feliciano exclaimed beaming. rolling his eyes Lovino shook his head. anyone who had ever met the German would

know he hates cats! that was the same reason he wasn't going to say anything to his idiot brother. smirking he walked down stairs with Feliciano who was rambling

on about what to name the stupid cat.

"boggie...moggie...Andy...Pookie!" Feliciano said at last pleased with himself. after 30 minutes hercules brought over Pookie and sadiq happened to tag along.

everyone thought they were enemies but it was obvious they were fucking like any other couple. it disgusted Lovino. sex before marriage. he nor did his little brother

do that. mostly cause they didn't have a chance due to Lovino obsessing over his brothers' well-being. he tried everything in his power to keep Ludwig from marrying

Feliciano but it didn't work out. sighing he stood in the doorway as the trio chatted a bit before the duo left them. eyeing the kitten he noticed a black spot

in all the white fur. 'hmm interesting' Lovino thought staring. sitting by his brother he petted the kitten gently.

"isnt he cute, ve?" Feliciano sighed out dreamily. rolling his eyes Lovino patted the cat leaning on the edge of the couch sleepily. eyes closing he dozed off.

yawning Feliciano stared at Pookie. hopefully Ludwig would like him. giggling he set the kitten down.

chink clap comp

the door knob started to move snapping Feliciano out of his daze. looking up he watched as Ludwig and Antonio entered the house. gasping he ran to Ludwig arms wide

open.

"Luddy" he cried out taking the man in his embrace tears falling quickly "oh I was so worried about you". sobbing he kissed his husbands cheeks roughly. laughing

Ludwig took him in a big passionate kiss. moving past them Antonio headed to his sleeping husband a few happy tears falling. he had missed his sassy husband.

seeing him all relaxed he couldn't help but stare and want him.

"oh my he looks so beautiful no?" Antonio purred in delight. raping Lovino in his arms he kissed the sleeping man lightly.

with a few muffling noises Lovino woke up with a start. gasping he took Antonio in his arms squeezing him tight. grunting the Spaniard pulled his arms away gasping

for air.

"you bastard why didn't you call" Lovino whined holding his lover close. he didn't mind showing his true colors in front of his brother and the potato bastard

was good at keeping his mouth shut. one of his only qualities if you asked him. smiling he stared up at him.

*at the Braginski house*

Elizabeta had just left Alfred 10 minutes ago and Alfred was already bored. Alfred hated being home when Ivan was gone it made him feel lonely and heroes shouldn't

ever be lonely! sighing he scanned his comic books sniffing. he liked to read them to Ivan. pouting he tossed the books down heading to the kitchen. he

could have a hamburger, but he wasn't in the mood to eat. pouting he looked in the cupboards for any vodka. he wasn't a heavy drinker but it made him feel like

Ivan was there to yell at him for drinking the stuff. rummaging a few more minutes he found his treasure.

"ha there you are little bastard" he mumbled opening it up. taking a chug he drank a hefty load. he already felt like Ivan was there. unaware of the

person entering the room he drank more. looking down as a pair of arms wrapped around him. already delusional? he chuckled.

"I believe I told you to stay out of the vodka, da?" Ivan purred softly. laughing Alfred took another swing.

"you're just my imagination" Alfred laughed out setting the bottle down.

"if I was your imagination could I do this?" with that Ivan picked the American up turning him around crushing their lips together. gasping the said American kissed

back rapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"dude your home?" Alfred yelled out happily. nodding he carried Alfred up to their room for some much needed touching.

*at the bonnefoy household*

Arthur walked into his room rubbing his wet hair with a towel. sighing he strode over to the wall searching for the light switch.

"where the hell is that bloody switch at?" he growled searching for it. giving up he walked to the edge of the bed. yawning he jumped in landing right on another body.

"mm, amour that hurt" Francis groaned. gasping Arthur turned on a light staring at his half naked husband.

"f-Francis?" Arthur stuttered surprised. smiling Francis sat up hugging him.

"you bloody git!" Arthur barked "why didn't you tell me you were here?". laughing Francis held his stunned husband close.

"cher you're going to hurt yourself sits still" Francis insisted smiling tiredly. staring Arthur grabbed Francis hugging him close letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

kissing each other they laid down for the night cuddling close.

"mon cher je t'aime" Francis mumbled into arthurs shoulder blades.

"I love you too Francis, welcome home" Arthur said smiling. he finally felt whole again. he couldn't stop the tears. his crying got louder waking his once sleeping

husband. turning in his arms he nestled his face against Francis chest.

"ngh, what's wrong mon lapin?" Francis asked stroking his lover's hair.

"I-it just feels so good to have you home" Arthur said crying softly. smiling softly Francis held Arthur close to his chest stroking the british man to sleep.

after Arthur fell asleep Francis himself cried his tears falling slowly down his face. he wasn't sad at all he was just so happy that Arthur loved.

*at the Honda household*

yao paced down the hall putting up the laundry. four weeks without kiku drove him nuts. he missed him so much! sighing he walked back down to the laundry room to put

more clothes up. it wasn't that he didn't respect what kiku did it just worried him a lot. then there was Matthew who was always over worrying his heart out for gilbert.

yao knew they weren't married but they shore were in love. it reminded him of how he and kiku had been. smiling he set a basket of folded towels on a rack deciding to

put them up later. now he needed some tea. heading down the hall he stepped in the kitchen. turning on the kettle he waited for the tea two boil. turning he set

out two cups. just in case kiku came home. his heart ached. frowning he failed to notice the person standing in the kitchen staring at him.

"I miss him, aru" yao sighed out pouring the tea into a china cup turning he gasped staring at kiku. eyes widened he dropped the china cup. running he hugged kiku.

his husband was home? oh god this must have been a dream! smiling he kissed his husband who clung back just as tight.

"oh kiku, aru!" yao cried out kissing kiku a few times.

"are you okay?" kiku asked looking at the shattered cup. blushing yao looked at the broken cup nodding. turning kiku grabbed a towel cleaning the mess up.

"you need to be careful; I don't want you to get hurt.

"aru..." yao mumbled looking down blushing. smiling kiku stood up taking yao into his arms kissing him.

"I missed you, aru" yao sighed kissing kiku's neck.

"h-hai? I missed you too" kiku stated dragging yao to the bed room setting yao down on the bed.

*the Edelstein house hold*

Elizabeta sat in the parlor sewing a gown listening to music play softly from the record player. she couldn't believe Feliciano was pregnant. once she herd it was

official she decided to busy herself making a gown for the baby. giggling she thought of what roderich would say. then reality hit. roderich wasn't there.

sighing she continued sewing a knock at the door startled her into pricking herself. eyebrows furrowing she looked up at the butler standing there.

"madam you have a guest" the butler said smiling softly.

"oh and who is it darling?" she asked setting the garb into her lap.

"I'm sorry he/she said I was not allowed to answer but they gave me a list of things for you to do." he answered softly. raising a brow she set her items down taking

the paper. reading it she laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. this must be Alfred she thought to herself. deciding to go along she stood up reading the first three

things

1) take five large steps down the hallway to the downward stairs.

2) head to the kitchen that is placed on the left *do not go to the kitchen on the right!*

3) fallow the items placed on the floor

taking five large steps she stepped on the large stairs. descending down she went to the left kitchen making note that it was the left. walking in her saw the line

of the items and a paper with three more things to do. reading them she shook her head.

1) fallow the items into the 5 parlor on the right.

2) drink three cups of brandy

3) take one sip of roderich's favorite whisky

sighing she fallowed the stringed items down to the 5 parlor on the right. raising a brow she stared at the already placed shots. groaning she gulped down the drinks.

shaking her head she took the note that was placed on the desk. reading the next three steps she raised a brow tilting her head.

1)take you dress off and get in the hot tub

2) slide out of your underlings

3) ask for me.

this wasn't like Alfred. he wouldn't ask her to get into the hot tub naked...would he? no. roderich wouldn't either. then who was this? it wasn't gilbert again was it?

no it couldn't be he was out on this mission with the other men. frowning she reluctantly undressed walking to the hot tub sliding in she noticed a bottle of wine and

a set of grapes beside the outer shell. raising a brow higher she stepped inside shivering at the heat that shot up her body.

"o-okay I'm here who is it now?" Elizabeta asked nervously. gasping she watched as roderich walked out naked. ah what a handsome sight he was. large bold shoulders,

long torso and narrow hips that showed his shaft.

"you look so beautiful Elizabeta" roderich said pleased at the sight. eyes scanning her he stepped inside the water.

"oh god roderich w-when did you get here?" she cried out taking him in her arms.

"not long honey" he answered softly. sniffing she kissed him

"oh roderich I missed you" she cried out staring at him

*at Gilbert Beilschmidt household*

Matthew sat at the end of the couch reading the thief lord playing Mr. lonely by Bobby Vinton. sighing he propped his feet up on the table. he didn't really feel like

reading but he couldn't sleep and there was nothing else to do. thoughts of gilbert filled his mind. he shore missed him. hanging out with yao was fun

but he didn't help him that much. pouting he noticed a loud item crash along with strings of cussing. raising a brow he set the book down heading down the hall to look

out the window. pulling a curtain back he noticed a set of figures setting what looked like a table on the roof across the street, but it was too dark to see who they

were. sighing he let the curtain go and strolled to the kitchen to make pancakes. they were the only thing he could do for hours. smiling he set out a pan hearing his

phone ring. 'hmm wonder who it is' he thought to himself. looking at his phone he noticed the number was blocked.

"hello?" he answered calmly yet confused.

"uh j-I mean yeah uh come outside like totally now" the German accent rang threw loudly. raising a brow he set the phone down heading outside. gasping he saw strings

of lights that were not there a minuet ago. looking around he saw lanterns and balloons floating down the driveway. following the path he climbed up a ladder that

was place on his neighbor's roof?

"what the hell?" he mumbled seeing no one. blushing he sat down looking around. a man dressed as a waiter stepped into the light pouring a glass of wine into

a cheap wine glass. furrowing his brows he stared at the wine that was being poured into another cup.

"not to be blunt but I'm the only person hear, in fact I have no slightest idea as to why I'm even hear." Matthew pointed out. smiling the waiter bowed leaving without

answering him. sighing Matthew sat back staring at the scenery. it was poorly done. the lights strung out at random. looked like something gilbert would have done

always half assing things. though he wasn't the greatest guy in the world mattew wouldn't have gilbert any other way.

"birdie you showed up" a heavy German accent said threw the cloak of the darkness startling Matthew.

"gilbert?" Matthew called out squinting his eyes. just as he thought gilbert stepped out into the light.

"ja, the awesome I is here in your presence." gilbert boasted out. standing Matthew ran to him bear hugging him tight.

"GILBERT!" Matthew cried out kissing the German sweetly. kissing back gilbert set a hand on Matthews's waist gently staring at him.

"I missed you Matthew" gilbert whispered kissing Matthews's cheek gently. sitting down they dinned and drank wine.

"so how have you been birdy? did you miss me? I missed you? oh yeah I got you some maple surup from the country before I left" gilbert blabbered beaming.

" .oh, and thank you" Matthew said smiling. taking Matthews hands gilbert slid to Matthew's knees on one knee himself.

"so birdy your probably wondering why I did all this awesome decorating" gilbert said smiling. nodding Matthew watched blushing.

"g-gilbert what are you doing?" Matthew asked blushing hard.

"birdy I have something I need to ask you" gilbert said searching for something in his coat eyebrow twitching as he kept searching.

"w-what is that?" Matthew asked raising a brow watching gilbert search the floor. smiling gilbert got back on his knee holding a small box.

"Matthew Williams I would be honored if you would be my husband so what I'm asking is will you marry I Gilbert Beilschmidt?" gilbert asked with a straight face.

tears sprang out of Matthew's face.

"no" Matthew said crying. staring gilbert stared at Matthew.

"no?" he asked quietly.

"no I will marry you" Matthew said crying out. jumping down he sprang into gilberts arms crying.

"you had me worried for a minuet" gilbert blushed kissing Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello (: thank you for the wonderful reviews that you have said. And Bluejay139 thank you so much for your help. I am truly grateful for you telling me about the errors I have made and will work on fixing them. Again thank you for the reviews (:

I do not own hetalia! (: this is a yaoi by the way

-Title: Army husbands

Chapter 4

Characters/ pairings

Germany-Ludwig/Italy-Feliciano

Prussia-gilbert/Canada -Matthew

England- Arthur/ France- Francis

America- Alfred/ Russia-Ivan

Romano-Lovino/Spain-Antonio

China -Yao/Japan-Kiku

Austria- Roderich/Hungary-Elizabeta

*at the Edelstein household*

Laying back Roderich stroked Elizabeta's arm. Yawing he ran his hands threw the blankets he searched for the remote. When he found it he scanned the buttons for the power channel. Frowning he stared squinting his eyes.

"Where is that damn button" he hissed not being able to see much without his glasses. Giggling Elizabeta took the remote from him turning it on in an instant. Rolling his eyes Roderich snapped it back flipping to the cnn channel.

"Today we have received news from Nigeria's head office that invaders from the north are invading the streets of villages. They are stripping the poor innocent men and women of their homes shooting them in execution style." A reporter stated with scarred eyes. As the recording showed Roderich slid on his glasses watching hundreds of men women and children get into lines and be shot one after another. Gasping Elizabeta looked away.

"Though we are not shore of what there here for we must believe it has something to do with the notorious Alexander Handon" the reporter stated angrily. Shaking his head Roderich stared at the celling listening to the reporter speak of the crimes the man has done and what must be done to stop him. 'If only it was that easy' Roderich thought to himself. The team had been on Handon's trail for years and couldn't get to him. It was just a matter of time though. Then they would all have their revenge on the bastard. That man killed two of their best seals Mr. Germania and Mr. Rome, two very good men at that. Sitting up Roderich slid on his pants walking down to his office leaving his wife in bed.

"Roderich, you just got home and your already going to work some more?" Elizabeta asked frowning. Looking back he stared at his wife a moment before heading back to his office. Her silent pleas fell on deaf ears. He couldn't just lay around when he knew a man like alexander Handon on the loose. Sighing he adjusted his glasses sitting in a large oak desk. Papers laid spreaded on the desk with maps all over the walls. He remembered quite well what Alexander did to the villages. He distinctly remembered it all.

*flash back*

Screams filled the villages fire spreading like a hurricane. Men with machete ran slicing throats off innocent young ones. Blood spreaded like a fountain of water. In the middle of a street sat Alexander Handon who watched the scene play as if it were a movie. If only he had been older. If only he hadn't been so weak he could have saved them. Crying Roderich watched as Alexander asked a man to bring his mother to his feet. He watched as his mother young and beautiful was dragged to the man's feet and was forced to bow. Tears clouded his eyes, but he could hear everything. His mother's voice pleading to be spared then the fallow of gun shots and a crackly laughter.

*end of flash back*

Staring off Roderich whipped a stray tear that dared to flow down his cheek. The past was rough but he had made it through.

*flash back*

"Sir, young man are you alive?" a voice yelled to him. Raising his head he stared at the rubble. Tears falling the young boy, himself, stood cuts and dried up wounds all over his face and chest. Staring at the line of men in uniforms he frowned. Who were they? What did they want? There was nothing left in the town. He watched as the men came closer to him. Rubbing his eyes he looked down

"Who are you?" he whimpered softly looking back up to the men tears falling faster down his already stained cheeks. With a friendly smile the men held his hand out. Staring Roderich frowned.

"Go ahead son I'm not going to hurt you" the man said softly reaching closer. Slowly, very slowly Roderich took the man's hand. Gently the tall man drug Roderich to the vehicles putting him inside. Sitting he sat near the edge of the car letting his tears fall. This was all his fault. He could have saved them if he was only stronger.

*End of flashback*

That same man became his father. Staring down he twirled a pencil between his fingers. He vowed to kill the son of a bitch that took his mother's then his adopted father's life. Much to his own sorrow the same man, Alexander Handon, killed his father through one of the raids on a town. The man was a killer and deserved to die. Squeezing his fist he crushed the pencil beneath his finger.

"I will kill you, you son of a fucking bitch" Roderich growled quietly.

*over at Ludwig Beilschmidt household*

Wrinkling his nose Ludwig breathed in threw his mouth. Something was on top of his face and he couldn't figure it out. Upon opening his eyes he got an eye full of cat hair. Groaning he jerked up Pookie clawing him in the face all the way up. Groaning he threw the cat across the bed slapping at the fur on his face.

"FELICIANOOOOOOOOO" Ludwig yelled startling his sleeping partner.

"ngh, what is wrong Ludy?" Feliciano asked yawning. Glaring Ludwig pointed at the kitten that was licking his paw.

"That cat!" Ludwig yelled annoyed.

"DON'T CALL POOKIE A CAT ONE HE IS A KITTEN TWO HE WAS FOR YOU AND THREE DO NOT YELL AT ME I AM TIRED AND DESERVE TO SLEEP IN YOU ARENT THE ONE WHO IS HAVING ALL THIS HORMONAL CHANGE AND AND AND –" Feliciano yelled panting. Ludwig stared his jaw rolling to the floor.

"Feli- mein gott, what was that all about?" Ludwig asked picking his jaw up off of the floor.

"I-n-nothing" Feliciano whispered quietly. Shaking his head Ludwig got up off the floor heading to his pager to look for messages. When it was empty Ludwig took his dirty clothes down the hall way heading to the laundry room. Hot on his trail was none other than Pookie. Glaring at the 'kitten' he stuck his tongue out. 'Stupid cat' he pouted. Who the hell decided to get a cat anywase? Shrugging he paced down the rest of the hall going down stairs. Grumbling he tossed his clothes in the washing machine setting the clothes in the dryer out to be folded. Sighing he stared at the messy house. Did Feliciano really think it was necessary to keep the house such a mess. Speaking, well theoretically thinking, what was up with Feliciano? He has been acting strange ever since he has come home. Always jumping when he rounded a corner then saying there was nothing wrong. Sighing Ludwig knew what he had to do. Talk to Antonio. Feliciano told his brother everything then said brother would tell Antonio everything. Opening his phone he dialed Antonio's number

"Hola you have reached Antonio Fernandez Carriedo but I am sorry to say that I am out please leave a message and I will get back with you as soon as possible" the recording said loudly. Sighing with a brow twitching, Ludwig placed his phone on the ironing board.

"So now you want to cheat on me with Antonio?" Feliciano's voice echoed in the room. Snapping his head up Ludwig stared shocked. Cheat? Him? Why would he want to cheat on Feliciano with that nutty Spaniard. Setting his stuff down he walked over to Feliciano.

"Feliciano tell me what is bothering you" Ludwig stated with a straight face. Feliciano seemed to be in a battle with himself.

"Ludwig….I-"Feliciano started.

*at Gilbert Beilschmidt household*

Gilbert paced the floor. What was taking Matthew so long? He swore that he never was ready on time. Glancing up at the TV he watched a reporter talking.

"today three out of six navy seals return home after saving a dying village. Looking down it brought back painful yet happy memories

*flash back*

"Run" Gilbert screamed under the rain of fire. The bullets buzzed past his shooting all over the place. Scared children cried out as they were being shot one then another then another. Grinding his teeth Gilbert ran. Hurrying past the swamps the other seals jumping past obstacles in the way of their path.

"Please" a young girl screamed blood pouring down her ears and mouth. Gilbert ran into her direction to take her along. Before he could reach her a solder from the enemies squad stabbed a machete threw her chest then pulling it out. Growling with a few tears falling Gilbert shot a round into the man's chest.

Running he grabbed the girl holding her against his chest. Her breath was shallow and faint. Looking up she grabbed gilbert's cheek with a bloody hand.

"god wees met julle" she mumbled in her language before her eyes rolled in the back of her head slumping in his arms. Laying her down her crossed her arms over her chest pulling his cross necklace off resting it over her chest. He had met her a few times before. Her name was Myobi black and she was the daughter of a well-known merchant. She was sweet as could be. It pained him that she had to die so young. Covering her body with a tattered blanket he headed off back to the others.

Bang bang bang

Gasping gilbert fell to the ground coughing up bits of blood.

"You think you could run from me?" a deep voice asked sending shivers down his spine. Spitting in the man's face. Gasping the man punched Gilbert blood flying from his face. Groaning gilbert looked away.

"Now Gilbert, that wasn't very nice" the man spat venom dripping from his lips. Smiling the man took Gilbert's chin squeezing. Groaning Gilbert turned his face looking away. Staring off thoughts of his little brother Ludwig filled his mind. Ludwig just began his training not long ago. He promised his brother that he would come back home for his wedding. Out of know where a burst of strength blasted threw his veins. Growling he kneed the man standing over him reaching for his knife that was strapped on his left leg. With a push of his arm he sent the knife through the man's throat watching him drop gagging for air. Groaning he scooted away coughing out blood. He knew he needed a doctor. Standing up he limped over to wall to survey the surroundings.

*end of flashback*

That was the most important mission of his life. Sighing he thought a little further but his mind went blank. He did know that whoever set up the raid was still out there. According to Roderich it was a man named Alexander Handon. He didn't have a clue though Roderich always blamed it on Handon. Smiling he watched as Matthew walked out wearing his usual red hoodie and a fresh pair of jeans. Rapping his arms around his new fiancé he leaned in kissing the sweet Canadian on the mouth. Ah how Matthew completed him. He was in love and it never felt better.

*at Antonio Fernandez Carriedo household*

"Lovino please come out" Antonio pleaded at the door. The door was silent. Of course this wasn't new. Every time he would say something then get punished.

"Lovino Carriedo get your Italian ass out here!" Antonio snapped. He rarely used the last name. it always bugged Lovino that he had to take antonio's last name. Growling the said Italian busted the door open.

"Don't you dare use that fucking name!" Lovino yelled stepping out with a glare. Smiling Antonio watched his husband stomp out of the room steam blowing from his ears.

"What are you going to do?" Antonio said putting a hand on his hip. There was nothing Lovino could do that would affect him.

"Oh yeah you know what I'm going to fucking do?" Lovino asked threw an angered smirk.

"yuh I want to know amour" Antonio purred saucily.

"niente sesso" Lovino snapped out. Antonio's eyes widened. NO SEX! Who the hell did he think he was?

"Lovino!" Antonio whined out loud. "That's just cruel". The Italian smiled before heading down the hall swishing his hips as he went. Grinding his teeth Antonio fallowed Lovino pouting.

Looking down he noticed Ludwig was calling. Part of him wanted to answer the other half knew Lovino would really ban him from sex. Deciding to ignore it he ran after his husband who was going outside.

*unknown location with an unknown person*

Stepping onto the soil he looked around. The wind was strong against his back. Looking around he smiled. The blood was fresh on his knife. Looking down he stared at ground. Blood was dripping down his boots. Just a few more lives and they would send him. Roderich. Laughing he thought of the boy. He had grown up so well. Recently married. Setting his gun down he looked at his men. While Roderich was chasing stupidly after Alexander Handon he missed the real danger. He would have to kill Alexander for taking all his spotlight. Laughing he walked over to a building. Screams filled the room as he entered it.

"Please, please leave me alone" the female cried out. Smiling he took he cheek. Elizabeta was it? Ah yes Roderich Edelsteins' wife was she not? Yes while Roderich was in the house he left his wife vulnerable to danger as she was gardening.

"Ah what great value you are he hummed out." His voice was like acid boiling in a fountain. Gasping Elizabeta looked up at him. His black eyes boring into her soul gulping she looked away tears falling down her cheeks.

"P-please don't hurt me my husband will do anything you want just please don't hurt me" she sobbed out. Laughing he drew back his hand slapping her across the face.

His laughter was the last thing she herd.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah so another chapter is up…I'm really working as hard as I can on the spelling and grammar so please forgive me if you see something wrong. Thank you again for the reviews. I am going to be doing random updates whenever I have the time so please bear with me…..this is a yaoi

I do not own hetalia

Chapter 5

Germany-Ludwig/Italy-Feliciano

Prussia-Gilbert/Canada-Matthew

England-Arthur/France-Francis

America-Alfred/Russia-Ivan

Romano-Lovino/Spain-Antonio

China-Yao/Japan-Kiku

Austria- Roderich/Hungary-Elizabeta

*at the Edelstein household*

Roderich paced the floor mumbling curses to himself. He could have saved her. His own damn wife was within 15 yards from him and he couldn't even protect her!

*flashback*

"ahhhh help me" Elizabeta screamed out. Looking up from his paper work Roderich stood up quickly bumping all his coffee all over his new data. Groaning he decided Elizabeta probably got stung by a bee he decided to let his maids worry about it. Dabbing the papers he heard the screams get louder and more distressed. Setting the papers down he strode down the hall way. Maids bodies laid bloodied with their eyes poped out. Eyes widening he ran out to see Elizabeta fighting a man on the best he could. Before he could even take a step out he was hit over the head with a frying pan. Groaning he slumped to the floor passing out.

*End of flash back*

Frowning he rubbed the back of his head. Clenching his fist he paced the hall once more trying to hold the tears back. They didn't even have a chance to start their life off. Growing distressed he took a large swing of whisky. Looking up he saw his team sitting on his couches that were covered in plastic. Most of his furniture was taken away for evidence. This had to be the work of none other, Alexander Handon. Growing more stressed he took another swing. What did this man want with his wife? Letting a tear slide he picked up a photo of her. She had the softest features known to man.

Ludwig looked over to Roderich. To be honest he looked like he saw the devil first time. Looking over to his brother he saw the same expression. There must been something up.

"Bruder, can I speak to you outside?" Ludwig asked calmly. Looking up Gilbert gave a quiet 'ja' before heading outside. Fallowing his brother Ludwig looked back one more time. He had no idea what he would do if Feliciano was hurt. 'probably turn the world upside down to find him' he thought to himself.

"What Is going on, what do yall know that you're not telling the rest of us?" Ludwig asked furrowing his brows in confusion. Looking down Gilbert sighed.

"It's Alexander Handon" Gilbert mumbled quietly.

"That guy whose being tearing Africa up?" Ludwig asked raising a brow.

"Ja he's the one, Roderich has a nasty past with him" Gilbert mumbled looking away.

"What are we going to do they will want us to do a rescue mission right?" Ludwig questioned rubbing his chin. Shrugging Gilbert tapped his foot checking his watch.

"Oh one more thing, do you know what's up with Feliciano he's acting strange" Ludwig stated staring at his brother who obviously was waiting for something.

"Nein, I think Francis and Antonio were talking about it. It seems like Lovino and Arthur told them." Gilbert rolled of before checking his watch again heading inside. Frowning Ludwig watched his brother go inside. That meant four people knew his secret. He would talk to Francis. He may be a creep but he would tell him anything for a little price. Walking in he sought out the French man who was stroking the tips of his hair. Figures, he had never seen a navy seal so interested in his own hair. He almost wondered how Francis got on the team but saw why when they went on a mission. Sighing Ludwig strolled over to Francis leaning over whispering for him to 'fallow him'. Looking up Francis gave him his best smirk before standing fallowing him outside.

"So what do you want with moi?" Francis asked cutting to the chase. Sighing in relief Ludwig tapped his foot. He knew it wasn't right to sneak around Feli but his husband wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Looking up he stared at Francis a bit longer.

"Well, since you insist, what is up with Feliciano?" Ludwig asked looking at Francis sideways. Staring Francis smiled softly. That was new. Raising a brow Francis just stood there.

"I'm sorry Cher, but I promised Arthur I would say anything till Feliciano was ready." Francis said rubbing his chin. Frowning Ludwig stared at him. He chose now of all times to behave. The one fucking time he needed information he wasn't getting it! Stomping in frustration he pushed Francis up against the house. With a grunt the other man frowned.

"Ludwig let me go I'm not going to tell you" he said bluntly. Ludwig's frown instantly turned into a glare. Pushing past the French man he stormed into the house all the way to Feliciano.

"Feliciano-"Ludwig began before earning a slap over the head by Lovino.

"You cheating bastard!" Lovino screamed out loudly "you tried to cheat on my precious brother with that man whore Francis?" Looking up shocked Ludwig looked from Lovino to Feliciano Laughing out loudly.

"Me, cheat on my husband with the likes of Francis?" Ludwig bellowed all laughter ceasing.

"Please we have other matters to attend, like maybe ELIZABETA'S KIDNAPPING!" Matthew yelled out the last few words. 'When did he even get their' everyone thought quietly looking at the Canadian shocked. Blushing Matthew hid his face in Gilbert's shoulder. Looking over to Roderich they could see the pain blanketing his eyes.

"Ja, we need to worry about this later" Ludwig said sitting next to Feliciano holding his hand.

"So what are we going to do Mr. Roderich?" Kiku asked politely. The others looked over to Roderich wondering the same thing.

"We could do a rescue mission, da" Ivan pitched in deciding to speak up.

"Isnt that not allowed since one of the team members has a relationship with the victim?" Kiku asked nervously.

"Ja, but who gives a fuck we need to rescue Elizabeta and we know who has her" Gilbert fought back.

"Nein, you think you know where she is, but you're not 100% positive" Ludwig stated rubbing his temples.

"No it has to be him Ludwig, the bastard has killed other family members of mine" Roderich all but yelled pacing again.

"What do you suggest we do Mr. Ludwig?" Kiku asked thinking it was best not to get involved in this.

"I do not know Kiku" Ludwig replied nervously. He already knew how this was going to play out.

"Please men help me get my wife back, and finish this bastard off" Roderich pleaded with a pained voice. Looking off Ludwig sighed. He knew he would want the same thing if Feliciano was kidnaped. Looking up he stared at all the other men in the room. They seemed as lost as he. He really wanted to help, but it probably would be best if they left Roderich out. He would compromise the mission acting rash then risking his and the other men's lives.

"Alright I'm in" Ludwig stated quietly. He would speak of his fears with Roderich later.

"Oui, me too" Francis sighed out squeezing Arthur's shoulder.

"Hai just because it's the right thing to do" Kiku stated looking over to Yao.

"Da" was all Ivan managed to say.

"Ja might as well" Gilbert sighed looking down

"Yeah if the other are I might as well" Antonio added at last not bothering to use his Spanish language. Looking up Roderich gave a dead smile showing his gratitude. Sighing sadly he walked out of the room.

*Back at the unknown location with Elizabeta and still unknown man"

Blood slipped threw her mouth. She hadn't eaten in hours. Groaning she sat up in the chair she was tied to. Looking around she saw a few chairs and a reading lamp. It almost looked like a scene in a movie. Either these guys were idiots or they were just plain dumb. Shaking her head she groaned at the pain in her head. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Twisting her arms she felt the rope digging into her wrists. Hissing at the pain she stilled all movements.

"Ah I see you finally woke up" a voice came threw a microphone. Looking around she furrowed her brows.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Elizabeta screamed out thrashing in her seat. Tears swelled in her eyes. Laughter filled her ears as the man walked in wearing a dark blue suit. She couldn't make out any real facial features. Roughly grabbing her chin he pulled her face to look up at him. Glaring she spat in his face jerking her face away. Laughing he slapped her already bruised cheek. Groaning she looked away as beads of blood fell down her chin.

"I'm waiting for prince charming to show up" he answered her at last. Walking behind her chair he cut the ropes loose watching her crash to the ground. With weak arms she lifted herself up off the ground only to buckle under her own weight. Groaning she felt the cool ground against her cheek. It wasn't really that hot but the cool surface did feel a little better than the chair had. Smiling the man got eye level with her staring into her eyes.

"I see why he likes you, such soft curves, beautiful eyes, moist lips" he purred into her ears. Wrinkling her nose she gathered all of her strength to push him down. Unfortunately she fell with him landing on him. Groaning the man grabbed her elbows shoving her off to the ground.

"Fucking wench I outta kill you know and send your head back to his house" the man barked slapping her over the head then kicking her in the gut. Groaning she clutched her stomach rolling into a ball. She never heard him leave. Tears falling she wondered when Roderich was going to save her. He was looking right? Sniffing she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. Whimpering she closed her eyes.

*at the seals base*

Ludwig stood at the large conference table spreading maps across it. He and Gilbert were figuring out the recent places Alexander Handon was seen. Circling places on the map they wrote down notes they figured would be useful. Ludwig wrote about the land geography and Gilbert handled the cultural and people process. Just down the room Kiku and Francis were gathering all the necessary weapons they were going to need on the rescue mission. Down to their right stood Antonio and Ivan who were setting up plans for invading and getting the target. They too were under a lot of stress. Roderich was know where to be seen but it was assumed that he was getting the okay to head on the mission.

Looking up Ludwig stared at the patterns on the map.

"Hey brother do you see a pattern" Ludwig said shaking Gilbert gently. Looking up from his work Gilbert looked up at the map. Tilting his head he saw the pattern too.

"Ja, what an odd pattern" Gilbert mumbled looking up at his younger brother. Nodding his head he went back to his work.

"Francis do you think a sniper will be useful this rescue mission?" Kiku asked looking over to Francis.

"Oui, this Alexander character is probably keeping Elizabeta inside a building to keep her from getting a heat stroke" Francis replied staring at the range of guns. He was totally in the dark. Usually he knew all the information needed to make a good decision, but this time he didn't even have a little clue of what he was up against. Sighing he wrote down RPG, .40 calibers, Famas, and AK-47. He also wrote down a few extra things such as grenades and tear gas. Turning he looked at the images that Ludwig gave him of Africa he chose a sandy camouflage. This was his first time working in Africa. Usually he was assigned to jungle areas. Frowning he looked over to Kiku.

"Ah Ivan" Antonio said tapping Ivan on the shoulder. Looking over to the Spaniard he smiled.

"Da?" he asked setting his pen down. Twitching Antonio looked at the pipe that hung in his long coat. He didn't even think it was legal to carry such a thing around. Shaking his head he turned back to his paper.

"I think the first thing we should do is enter the location threw the back. If we go shooting our way in the front it gives them time to run through the back. So Francis can be set up on one side and Kiku on the other in case they try to go out that way then me and you can take the back. After we are set up Ludwig and Gilbert can send grenades through the front or gas them. Also I believe Roderich is the main target so we only send him in with the support of Gilbert and Ludwig." Antonio read out then looking up to Ivan.

"Da, that is a good plan, but we don't know what weapons we are going to be up against, so instead of Gilbert and Ludwig just throwing grenades in their might not work. They are going to have to gas them down maybe use a grenade or two, but we also have no clue were Elizabeta is going to be so that would be too risky. I think Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich should do a sneak attack taking out the guards in the front one at a time depending on exactly what the security is going to be like. We won't know for shore until Ludwig gives us the buildings location. Then we will worry about the exact way of entering and exciting the building" Ivan stated off the top of his head. Writing down the notes Antonio thought were useful he gave the base to their plan. Nodding he walked off the conference room setting the plans in a folder along with Francis weapons and equipment list. Not long after Ludwig placed his maps in the folder.

*at a tea shop*

Feliciano, Lovino, and Arthur sat in the tea shop staring out the window each in their own thoughts. Arthur was worried about his sons his soon to be new born child, and Francis. Lovino of course was wondering the best ways were to kill the potato bastard that got his sweet brother knocked up. Feliciano on the same note was wondering how to tell his husband he was pregnant. Every time he tried something interrupted them. Sighing he looked over at Arthur who had a swollen stomach.

"Arthur~ ve" Feliciano mumbled softly. Looking up the brit stared at the Italian.

"What is it?" Arthur asked calmly. Looking up Lovino stared at the two.

"How did you tell Francis about your first son?" Feliciano asked calmer than he has ever been. Smiling Arthur thought of when he told Francis.

"Well had happened was-"

*flashback*

Arthur paced the halls nervously. Pregnant? How the hell could that happen? He was going to kill Francis! Groaning he looked down at his slightly round stomach. He never had morning sickness so he never knew he was pregnant. It wasn't like he took any test, so how the hell should he have known. Groaning he looked up pregnancy places that dealt with men in their clinic also. Frowning he saw all sorts of wired reasons why men would go to the same place. Smiling he decided to take Elizabeta. She was Roderich new girlfriend. I mean it wasn't like he wanted to offend her but he didn't want the other men to think he was a freak. Smiling he pulled his phone out dialing her number.

"Hello? Elizabeta? Yeah this is me Arthur I was wondering if you would come to a clinic with me. Well I'm not asking Francis because of the type of clinic it is. Yeah. Well you're a female and I need to see if I'm really pregnant. STOP LAUGHING YOU BLOODY WANKER. Thank you now will you go or not? You will? Ahh thanks a butt load. Yeah see you shortly? Sighing he hung the phone up. That woman was a real stressor. Smiling he dressed in casual clothes. What did people wear to these sorts of things? Deciding it didn't matter he drove over to Elizabeta's apartment honking the horn. A glaring Elizabeta came stomping to the car. Mumbling she got in slamming the door shut.

"You okay?" he asked quite confused. Said glaring persons glare did not lighten up the whole way there. She just kept mumbling something about "Gilbert" and "naked". Deciding he'd rather not know he stepped out taking Elizabeta's arm in neat fashion walking into the building. A few glances were shot at them but none seemed too interested in them. Taking a board Arthur filled out all his information. It wasn't every day that you might be pregnant. Smiling nervously he turned the information in to the nurse who shot him a wired glance. Frowning he turned sitting next to Elizabeta. They sat there a good 30 minutes before the nurse called for him. Standing him and Elizabeta made their way to the back room.

"Alright Arthur please sit down while we run a few tests" the nurse said calmly. Sitting down the nurse sent a puzzled look.

"Sir this isn't the time for games your wife might be pregnant. You name Is Francis right?" she asked looking at the clipboard. Glaring at the woman he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm fucking Arthur you wanker, and Francis is my bloody husband" Arthur spat out. Looking from Elizabeta to Arthur the woman laughed out.

"You must be joking right? Please a man cannot get pregnant" she laughed out whipping tears from her eyes.

"Listen hear bitch take the damn tests do a sonogram so I can get bloody fucking home!" Arthur all but screamed. Gasping the lady ceased from laughing looking down taking the tests. Arthur had never felt so violated in his life. The touched him were only Francis had. This was all part of the process right? Within a few hours of painful tests Arthur got the positive that he was pregnant. The look in his doctors eyes creped him out. It was like dollar signs popping in and out of his eyes. After he received a picture and a pamphlet on how to get ready for a baby he headed home. It wasn't long before Francis got off work. Nervously twirling his thumbs he glanced at the clock. Damn only two minutes had gone by. Sighing he tapped his foot against the wall waiting for him to come. After ten long minutes Francis walked inside all casual. Setting down his coat he jumped when he saw a pale Arthur staring at him.

"Amour? Are you okay?" Francis asked raising a brow.

"No" was all Arthur could manage out sliding the picture of the baby on the table. Looking down at the picture Francis smiled.

"Well at least we know that baby is a boy, non?" he asked chuckling slightly then stopped when he saw Arthurs pained face.

"That's not just any ones baby" Arthur stated calmly. Looking at the picture then to Arthur Francis rose a brow.

"Oh, then whose is it?" Francis asked staring at the still pale brit

"Ours" Arthur stated. Francis just stared at Arthur.

"What?" Francis squeaked out.

"OURS" Arthur screamed in Francis face loudly.

"You adopted?" Francis asked confused.

"NO, YOU BLABBERN BAFOON! IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BLOODY BABY" Arthur yelled out. He was already getting a head ache. The next thing shocked him. One minute Francis was standing there in shock the next he is fainting to the ground.

*end of flashback*

"He really fainted ~ve?" Feliciano asked laughing some. Laughing as well Arthur nodded.

"Yup, but he was a proud father when the baby came and Ludwig will be too, don't worry too much about it okay?" Arthur laughed out smiling. Smiling Feliciano nodded. Unaware from the other two Lovino sat thinking up his revenge on how to kill the potato bastard. If Ludwig fainted he could easily stab him right? Smirking he wrote down his plans in a tiny notepad.


	6. Chapter 6

So I am still having a few grammatical errors, but I am trying. I do not own hetalia or babies r us. I have been delaying the actual rescue of Elizabeta so I am apologizing for that now…it will be getting better, hopefully.

Chapter: six

Title: Army Husbands

Germany-Ludwig/Italy-Feliciano

Prussia-gilbert/Canada -Matthew

England- Arthur/ France- Francis

America- Alfred/ Russia-Ivan

Romano-Lovino/Spain-Antonio

China -Yao/Japan-Kiku

Austria- Roderich/Hungary-Elizabeta

*on the coast of Africa*

Roderich paced down to the edge of the boat anxious to step onto the ground. It had taken him three fucking hours to convince the head boss to let him on the mission. Looking out he sighed. His poor Elizabeta was out there lost and probably starving and weak. Grinding his teeth he looked down.

"This is no time for tears" he whispered over and over to himself. Across the boat set the rest of the team Ludwig and Gilbert talking in the left corner, and Antonio, Kiku, and Francis in the right corner. Ivan was speaking to the captain of the ship.

"Hey bruder, did you ever speak to Feliciano?" Gilbert asked chewing on jerky. Frowning Ludwig looked over to him.

"Nein, every time I try to something gets in our way, either its work or his crazy hormones." Ludwig stated. With a pout he looked off to the water. Leaning over he ran his fingers through the water. It was cold almost freezing. He didn't expect the water to be this cold. Sitting up he looked over to were Roderich was. Shaking his head he watched Roderich pacing and talking to himself.

"Do you think he will mess the mission up?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Nein, " crunch "he might" crunch "act a little rash" crunch" but he never messes up" Gilbert answered between his eating. Frowning Ludwig snatched the jerky out of his brothers' hand shoving it into his mouth. Gilbert looked like a cross between an angered child and a grief stricken man.

"BRUDER, that was my last strip" Gilbert whined stomping his feet on the ground. Smirking Ludwig teasingly stuck a long piece out of his mouth. Smiling wide Gilbert leaned in biting the part of. Squeaking Ludwig looked away mumbling a string of curses.

"Did you see that Mr. Bonnefoy, and Mr. Fernandez Carriedo?" Kiku asked blushing at the scene between the brothers. Looking at the brothers Francis smirked. He always knew there was something more than just 'brotherly love'.

"Oui, but of course I did" Francis rolled off.

"I don't think it meant anything" Antonio chipped in looking between the two. Kiku turned his head secretly whipping his bloodied nose. Looking up he saw the two staring at him.

"W-what?" Kiku asked blushing. Mumbling the two looked away talking again as if nothing happened.

Ivan stroked the side of his scarf. The captain had been right.

"Da, I agree with you, but it's not like he'll just give up his position" Ivan sighed off. There was no way Roderich would ever drop the head of command, especially this mission. Even the Russian knew that.

"Well, I don't know what he has in mind to do but please be careful, Alexander Handon is a dangerous man, and the closer you get to him the more guards your liable to see." The captain ground out. Nodding Ivan headed back down to Roderich.

"Ro- I Mean Mr. Edelstein" Ivan began. Looking up to him, Roderich stopped his pacing.

"Ja?" Roderich asked letting his German slip a little.

"I believe you should let me take control of the mission this time." Ivan stated calmly.

"TAKE CONTROL? NEIN I WILL NOT ALLOW IT" Roderich yelled out left eye twitching. The other team members stared at them confused.

"No? But you are not thinking strait, you shouldn't even be here." Ivan said still calm.

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD BE HERE" Roderich growled out slamming his fist down onto the edge of the boat. Taking in a deep breath Ivan sighed.

"Alright but when you mess up" Ivan began leaning in close "you will deal with me personally". Ivan never threatened Roderich. The whole team stared mouths dropped open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?" Roderich snapped at the other team members. Shaking their heads they looked away.

"Go, be with the rest of the team" Roderich sighed out to Ivan clutching his stomach staggering over to his chair. Shaking his head Ivan obeyed.

*at the Ludwig Beilschmidt house*

Feliciano scanned the magazines looking at the different crib styles. How was he supposed to tell Ludwig he was pregnant? Sighing he tapped his chin marking the ones he likes. Looking over to the other side of the table he saw Lovino reading. It wasn't every day that you had to choose stuff for a child. He wasn't going to give Ludwig much of a choice on whether to keep the child or not. Looking over his choices again he narrowed the options a bit more. Looking down he stared sadly at the paper. He did feel bad for not giving Ludwig any options, but he knew there want much to be done.

"Yo, idiot" Lovino snapped out looking up from his book.

"Yes?" Feliciano asked brow twitching.

"Why are you stressing over cribs? The kid is just going to be sleeping in it." Lovino said calmly as he set his book down. Gasping Feliciano narrowed his eyes.

"What are you suggesting?" Feliciano asked tilting his head with narrowed eyes. Lovino smiled nervously looking anywhere but to Feliciano.

"W-what I was saying was, get a simple crib, a-and get lots of cute clothes and shoes for it" Lovino Said quickly holding his hands up in defense. Feliciano immediately lightened up. Smiling his younger brother nodded writing down the idea in his note book. Setting the magazine down he opened his computer up looking through selections of kids clothes. Deciding to do neutral colors in case it was a boy or girl he scanned certain colors.

"Do you think Ludwig will get mad if I deicide all the clothes and everything in the baby's room?" Feliciano asked looking at his brother.

"To be honest Feli- I have no clue" Lovino sighed softly. Feliciano looked down staring blankly at his ideas.

*over at Babies r us*

Arthur and Alfred walked slowly down each isle.

"And then he was chasing me and BAM I BECOME THE HERO" Alfred yelled out smiling widely. Frowning Arthur slapped him over the head telling him to shut up.

" I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH UP IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SIT IN THE DAMN CAR" Arthur hissed angrily. Pouting for only a minuet Alfred stomped his foot like a little child. Rolling his eyes Arthur grabbed some diapers and wipes putting them in the already full basket.

"DUDE-"Alfred began to yell out before Arthur shot him a threatening glance "do you really need that many diapers? Why can't he just use the toilet like the rest of us?" 'Alfred was as dumb as they came' Arthur thought deciding not to answer. Shaking his head he walked faster hoping to lose the annoying American.

"Hurry up and put all the stuff in the car" Arthur barked when they reached the car. Whining like a child he obeyed.

"You only brought me out hear so you didn't have to do anything" Alfred whined out setting the bags into the van.

"I told you that already, you bloody git" Arthur snapped.

*at the Propzer tea shop*

Yao sat staring out the window as Matthew got them tea. When Matthew walked back Yao noticed there was maple syrup on the tray. Raising a brow he looked up to Matthew.

"What is that for, aru?" Yao asked taking his tea off the tray gingerly.

"My tea" The Canadian replied smiling. Shaking his head Yao looked off into the distance. Sighing he thought of Kiku's soft hands running through his hair. He already missed Kiku and I hadn't even been a week.

"So do you think they will find Elizabeta?" Matthew asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"I hope so, Roderich seemed a bit lost without her" Yao answered pushing his dirty thoughts aside.

"Oui, I hope so too" Matthew said letting a little French slip.

"But for some reason I heard Kiku saying it might not be that Alexander Handon guy" Yao thought aloud. Matthew slid the syrup into his tea carefully thinking about what Yao said. Looking at his ring he thought of what gilbert had said.

"Well, Gilbert told me it was possible but it didn't seem like the work of Alexander. He said it was almost too neat of a job. Apparently Alexander would just go shooting everywhere then leave, why would he keep hostages now? Neither had he ever left Roderich's mother a hostage nor his adopted father" Matthew said aloud nervously. Yao nodded agreeing on the thought. Sipping their tea they sat in silence going over their own thoughts.

*in an unknown location*

Elizabeta stared at the wall blood falling from her nose and mouth. She wouldn't be able to withstand the torcher anymore. Groaning she adjusted her legs to rest on the dirty ground. She was given water every other day, and was fed once a day. Hungry and tired she rested her head against the wall. Entering the room she saw the same man.

"So have you given up yet?" he hissed squeezing her chin. Spitting in his face she slapped his hand away.

"Fuck you" She screamed. Growling the man jerked her up by her hair dragging her to a bowl of water shoving her head under. Fighting she tried to get from his grip. Laughing he held her under till she stopped fighting and fell limp. "Damn woman" he muttered letting her go. She slowly slump to the ground water mixed with blood flowing from her mouth. Shaking his head he dragged her by her leg to the back corner and left her there. Walking out he laughed at her weakness.

"Petty woman" he said slamming the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been getting ready for my dad's wedding….for some reason I have been obsessing over the songs lollipop by Mika and Mama by my chemical romance, then I got sucked into this sufin story and it pissed me off the author not updating, lol oh well I'll have to wait, but it was an amazing story. Anywase I shall continue on with the story.

I do not own the characters.

CHAPTER: 7

Characters/ parings

Germany-Ludwig/Italy-Feliciano

Prussia-gilbert/Canada -Matthew

England- Arthur/ France- Francis

America- Alfred/ Russia-Ivan

Romano-Lovino/Spain-Antonio

China -Yao/Japan-Kiku

Austria- Roderich/Hungary-Elizabeta

*down in the jungle preparing for first invasion*

The men whipped the paint on each of their faces preparing to hide if necessary. All had a serious face plastered on their mind.

"One of is going down" Roderich growled to himself. Looking to his right he saw all of his team mates. They were a good group of men. He was going to do everything in his power to keep from losing them. Francis stood next to Kiku both holding there WA2000(snipers) close. A few spaces over sat Ivan and Antonio discussing the battle plan layouts. All of their plans had changed as soon as Ludwig gave the photos from the spy drone.

*flash back*

Antonio sat next to Ivan going over their notes. Antonio's brows were furrowed arguing with Ivan's ideas.

"We can't do that Ivan it's too risky." Antonio countered looking up at the Russian.

"No, we have to or we will risk getting Elizabeta killed" Ivan snapped frowning for the first time that day.

Ludwig watched as the two bickered over their ideas. Clearing his throat loudly he scratched the back of his neck. The two snapped out of their bickering looking at him.

"I got the photos from Francis" Ludwig stated setting them on the make shift desk sliding out of the room. Sighing the two stared at the photos.

"Okay so it looks like there are four main doors, two on the back one at the front and one underground one leading to a tunnel that looks about a mile away." Antonio stated shifting the glasses on his face. Looking up he studied the pictures Ivan had.

"Da, that's what I'm seeing to. So we can set Francis up on one side and Kiku can be set up at the end of the tunnel in case some try to escape. You and I can go through the back then Gilbert and Ludwig can go through the front. I think instead of using gas or grenades, they should be stealthy so that many don't go through the tunnel for Kiku. Unless we set Kiku up at the front and have Gilbert and Ludwig go through the tunnel to clear it out then set a claymore up at the end so no one can do a surprise attack. Then we can start it all busting through the back and take out every one there. It will alarm the others so we'll have to act quickly" Ivan spoke Antonio soaking it in

"Yeah that sounds good I wrote it down" Antonio sighed off standing. The two walked to the up deck gathering the other.

"Alright men" Roderich started scanning the notes quickly "here is the plan". He paused furrowing his brows trying to read the hand writing. Blushing Antonio looked down Ivan patting him on the back. Twitching Antonio took a step away.

"Okay, Antonio work on your hand writing please that's worse than Feliciano's and his is barely readable" Roderich said ignoring Ludwig's grunt of agreement "Francis you are going to be on the side that is facing the window, Kiku you are going to be set up in the front with your WA2000 and a RPG with you just in case. Ludwig, Gilbert you two are going to go through the tunnel and set up a claymore so you don't have a surprise attack come up on yall. As yall already know, Antonio and Ivan, You're going to go through the back with FAMAS." Each man went through his own thoughts separating their thoughts in little folders in their brain.

"Alright let's get going, ja?" Gilbert said standing up. They separated running their ways. Francis ran quickly down the trees hearing the others run off. Sniffing he could smell smoke. Stopping he looked up at the building he had been closing in on. Craning his neck he could see a few men through the trees. The spoke quickly smoking their cigars. Francis took note of how many there were then slid to the ground readying his sniper. Lifting it up slowly he looked through his scope counting to five then took the shots.

One, two, then three fell. Thankfully he had put the silencer on earlier. Standing he ran to the bodies making shore they were dead. When he got no pulse he sliced their throats to be careful. He watched as pools of blood fell slowly down their necks. Shaking his head he ran to his destination setting up in a tree that was level to the windows. Switching his radio on he mumbled that 'he was in position'.

Kiku watched the men take their leave them ran off him-self holding his WA2000 close. He headed down the trees weaving in and out of them. Looking off he saw the spot he was assigned. He was a bit surprised to be assigned at the front of the building when that was Francis usual assigned area. Looking off he halted. There was smoke? He hoped that the building wasn't burning anywhere. Looking back to his area he set the RPG up then set his sniper with it. Climbing into the brush he mumbled 'he was ready' on the radio.

Antonio and Ivan had been the first to take off. Antonio in front, Ivan in the back glancing over his shoulder now and again. Frowning they set up at the back of the building. Setting up a few claymores they looked around. Both reported that were in position. Looking around Antonio double checked the area standing against the building.

"Do you see that smoke?" Antonio asked scratching his back.

"Da" came the short reply. Ivan walked to the side of the building poking his head around. Clear. It seemed so weird too see no one here to be a hostage married to a navy seal. Shrugging he looked off waiting for the command to go in.

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich ran down to the tunnel. Looking around they knifed a few men who stood in their way. They quickly set up the claymores heading down the tunnel. Looking around they noticed it was covered in scrap metal.

"Oi, Bruder watch where you fire, don't want a bullet to bounce of the walls and hit you, ja" Gilbert stated knocking on a little bit of the metal when they stopped. The other two scanned the area before stepping further.

"Alright let's go!" Roderich whispered running in. Frowning Ludwig ran after him. Bullets lashed out before they had a chance to even blink. Gasping Ludwig grabbed Gilbert jumping behind a building. Growling they shot at the men.

"Oi, you okay Black eagle?" Gilbert called out to Roderich.

"Ja" Roderich yelled over the fire. Yelling out he jumped out shooting everywhere. Soon after Antonio and Ivan busted in the building hearing the shots. Their shots rang out. Ludwig sat on one knee controlling the machine gun. Behind him was Gilbert shooting his gun. Groaning men one after another dropped like flies. They advanced down the hall searching for Elizabeta.

"Clear" they yelled going through each room. Ludwig ran into the room gasping at the dead body that hung from a rope. Turning he threw up. The room stunk of blood and death. Turning he stared at Alexander Handon's body. There was blood all over the floor along with a hand a few fingers and toes strung around like trash in an office. Groaning he stared.

A few doors down Gilbert stood. Her body was there. Her body strung across the ground. Dress torn and ripped all over.

"I-I found her" Gilbert choked out. Gulping he turned. She had lost a few fingers. Clenching his stomach he threw up all his worth.

"My god!" Antonio hissed at the scene. Looking away he watched Roderich enter the room slowly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Falling to his knees he picked her body up as it lay limp. She was cold and lifeless. Lips quivering he sat her down ripping his badges off. Each man watched him their hearts aching as well. Screaming out he slammed his fist down onto the ground.

"WHY?" Roderich screamed tears falling like rivers down his cheeks. Looking down he bent over holding her close to him. Ludwig looked down grabbing Gilberts shoulder pulling him to him. He needed his brother to be there. Tears rolled down his face as he hugged his brother for fear of not being able to stand. Ivan had been the only one not to cry. His face was straight as if nothing was happening. Antonio had Francis in his arms tears shedding from his face.

No one planned what had happened next. The gun shot rang threw the whole room. Gasping the men looked up watching Roderich wide eyes fall closed as he slump to the ground. Each stood paralyzed. Their mouths dropped as they watched blood fall from his mouth. They just stood there unable to move.

"Mein gott" Ludwig cried out rushing to Roderich searching for a pulse. None was found. Tears fell from his face rolling down Roderich chin then dispersing to the concrete.

*a few hours later returning home*

Each man stepped of the plane silenced. Their faces pail with pain. Their eyes puffy from all the tears they cried. Roderich and Elizabeta's bodies were placed in a bag to be cleaned up. The husbands stood there watching their husbands walk. When they had spotted the bodies they broke out in tears. It was hard to see who was hurt the most between Feliciano and Arthur. Closing his eyes Ivan staggered over to a wall squeezing his fist. He was on the brink of crying, but he refused to do it in front of anyone.

*later at the Braginski household*

Ivan and Alfred prepared for the funeral. To Alfred's surprise Ivan broke down falling to his knees.

"I-Ivan?" Alfred cried out falling to his knees letting Ivan pull him close. For the first time in his life he watched his husband cry. They were the most heart breaking things Alfred had ever seen. Tears fell from his face. Hugging Ivan close they cried together.

"I will never let you out of might sight, sunflower" Ivan cried out shaking.

*at the Ludwig Beilschmidt household*

Ludwig sat in his uniform staring out the window Feliciano behind him. Sighing, Ludwig felt tears fall down his face. Squeezing his fist he slammed them on the table scarring Feliciano. After a string of screamed cursing, Ludwig took Feliciano in his arms.

"Mein gott, I'm so sorry Feliciano" Ludwig mumbled laying his head on Feliciano's shoulder. The Italian seemed to understand so he gently nodded rubbing the bottom of Ludwig's back.

*at the Gilbert Beilschmidt household*

Gilbert whipped the remainder of blood off his hands. He twitched every time he blinked. Every time he closed his eyes he saw their bodies lying there. Running his fingers though his hair he sniffed. A major headache came full blast on him. Slamming his fist down onto the table he let tears slip from the slits of his eyes. Matthew stood behind him holding him close. His head lay between Gilbert's shoulder blades.

"I don't know what I'm gunna do birdy" Gilbert mumbled out with a sigh. With a nod Matthew rubbed circles around Gilbert's sides.

"We'll get threw it together" Matthew whispered kissing his back.

*over at the Honda Household*

Kiku sighed sliding on his uniform. Whipping the tears that had fallen he slid into his uniform preparing for the funeral.

"How are you, aru?" Yao asked rapping an arm around him. Looking up Kiku gave a depressed smile shrugging slightly.

"Fine, thank you" he brushed out. Kiku want near as upset as the others but he was still upset. He had enjoyed Mrs. Elizabeta's attetion. Then there was Roderich. The man was like his own brother. He really cared for the man. Frowning he sighed combing his hair turning to head out of the house.

*over at the Lime zero gas station*

Antonio and Francis walked out of the restroom adjusting their uniform. Arthur and Lovino paying for the drinks they bought.

"Let's go" Francis stated taking Arthur's hand tightly. Wincing, the brit fallowed quietly. Antonio slung an arm around Lovino's shoulder fallowing the other two. Getting in the front next to Francis, Antonio opened up his bible searching for Roderich's favorite verse. Scanning he found it then marked the page and the verse ready to read it at the funeral. Each sat quietly staring out their respected windows.

*at an unknown location*

He sat their smiling. What a foolish kid he was. Roderich. Damn idiot. He thought it was Alexander Handon who had his wife. Well he fucking proved him wrong. Stroking his chin he drank Elizabeta's blood from his golden cup. Licking his bottom lip he frowned. He wasn't expecting Roderich to kill himself though. He was hoping Roderich could watch as he took out one after another of his team till he was alone. Sighing he stroked the base of the cup. Glaring he threw the cup across the room blood flying all over the ground. A loud clinked throughout the room. Standing he stepped down from the throne walking down the stairs stepping over the puddle of blood.

So, sorry for the depressing chapter. I just felt like I really needed to get a jump on things. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon. It's going to be mainly the funeral and what's going to happen after that. And like I said sorry for the grammar issues I have presented. I am trying I really am. Anywase thanks for reading and till next time.

I will also try to make them longer than how I have been making them.


	8. Chapter 8

Update time!

Army husbands

Chapter: 8

Characters/pairings

Germany- Ludwig /N. Italy- Feliciano

Prussia- Gilbert /Canada-Matthew

Russia- Ivan /America- Alfred

Japan-Kiku /China- Yao

Spain- Antonio / Romano-Lovino

France-Francis /UK- Arthur

*at Banker funeral home*

The lights were dim as the team walked into the funeral home. Doors lined down a massive hall. Each room held a casket for a family. The halls were vacant at the moment. The sounds of families crying echoed through a few closed doors. Flowers were placed beside the door that held Roderich. The room across, which held Elizabeta also held flowers. Taking in a deep breath the team advanced to the rooms to pay their respects. Gilbert, Matthew, Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovino headed into Elizabeta's room. Ivan, Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and Yao headed into Roderich's room.

*in Roderich's funeral room*

Kiku bowed next to Roderich's casket letting a few tears slip. Yao stood next to him holding his hands behind his back. Yao knew that Kiku had a fond taking towards Roderich. He knew that's Roderich's presence still lingered. There was so much that time could not erase. Whipping a tear that fell he laid a few flowers next to the ones others left. He knew the wounds in the hearts of the team would not heal. Yao was having trouble telling himself that Roderich and Elizabeta was gone, dead, yet it felt like a nightmare that was not allowing him to wake up. Sucking in a breath he looked over to his husband who was crying silently. Kiku. Walking back to his husband he slipped a hand into his husbands squeezing gently. Looking up Kiku nodded slipping his badge out of its place in his uniform stabbing it into the casket. A few tears dripped onto the casket before sliding down the side of it and disappearing onto the floor.

A few paces away stood Ludwig and Feliciano. Adjusting his tie Ludwig stalked over to Roderich's casket. A few tears slipped his eyes as he stared down at his mentor's body. He looked at the pale skin with a small brown shot from the bullet that took away his life. Taking in a shaky breath he stabbed his badge into the end of the casket. Grinding his teeth he walked back over to Feliciano who was setting flowers down with the others. Ludwig knew Feliciano was hurting just as much as him, maybe even more than him. Feliciano had grown up with Roderich and Elizabeta after his Grandfather had passed. Hugging the Italian he could feel the tears pouring down his uniform. What hurt the most was all the words he had never gotten to say to Roderich. He knew it would be hard getting up and getting dressed with all the regret that lay in his chest. It was the not knowing what could have been that struck the most in his heart.

Ivan stared down onto the floor holding back the tears that threatened to fall. All the days he had spent with Roderich just went to waist. All the things he still remembered. The memory's that refused to leave his brain. Was it worth the pain? He couldn't find the answer. Walking to the casket he stared down at the body. He knew that he must live past this. Even if he felt like giving up he knew he wouldn't for Roderich. Most people though he was a scary person, but Alfred knew Ivan wasn't. He was actually a nice caring guy. Though he had only seen him cry once he knew that Ivan wasn't as mean as he was perceived. Taking a long deep breath he waited for Ivan to pay his respects. He could feel tears falling down his face. The usually loud American stood feeling his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. He paced over to Ivan setting his hand in the crook of Ivan's arm. With a short nod he walked with Ivan who placed his badge next to Ludwig's and Kiku's. They stared a bit longer at the body before leaving the room.

*in Elizabeta's Funeral room*

Francis ran his fingers threw his golden locks. He sat a small, yet beautiful rare blue rose on Elizabeta's chest unable to hold the tears back. They came down his cheeks like the rain falling from the sky. Closing his eyes he thought of Elizabeta's smiling face. Her warm features that stood out against any others. He felt broken knowing he would never see that smile again. He wished he could hug her just one last time. Life just wasn't going to be the same anymore. The pain lingered in his chest. He knew the worst was over now and he could breathe again. Taking a shaky breath he let the tears fall again. He had never cried so much in his life. Arthur stood watching Francis cry. His heart fell seeing his normally bright husband in tears. Closing his eyes he could feel the tears falling down his eyes rolling down his cheeks slipping onto his collar bone. Sniffing he whipped his nose watching Francis slowly walk to the end of the casket to stab his badge and turn walking away. Walking beside his husband, he stroked his belly that was quite round. He wasn't quite wobbling yet, but he knew he was close to that stage.

Antonio stood at the back of the room; eyes red and puffy. Sniffing he watched the others who were crying. Hate boiled in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he let go of Lovino's hand heading towards the casket that held Elizabeta. Whipping his eyes of the fresh tears he stared down at the body. The makeup the put on her did no justice to her beauty. He wanted to slam the casket closed and refuse to let it be open. Her skin was to pale from the makeup that was 'attempting' to cover the bruises. Grinding his teeth he kept his hands to his sides to resist the urges that were boiling in his stomach. He vowed to kill the son of a bitch! Swallowing some saliva he stalked to the end of the casket. He ran his fingers over the grooves his top lip twitching. Furrowing his brows he straightened his tie and pulled the badge that had once been shoved in his chest out of his pocket. Squeezing his fist he could feel the metal go through his skin. The pain was minimal. Pulling it out of his hand he slammed it onto the casket head hanging low. Hunched over he cried. It was not a weak cry either. Tears fell out of his eyes like a thunderstorm. Clenching his stomach he cried for all of its worth. The pain of knowing he would never again get to hug her, hold her when she was feeling lonely, and kiss her cheek on her birthday. All the memory they had made ceased. He could only see her dead body lying on the ground. The blood that was slowly pouring from her mouth. Arms shaking he pulled the memory to the back of his mind. Gaining composure he turned walking back to Lovino who was silently crying. Hugging his husband he rested his head on Lovino's shoulder. He felt dead. Very dead.

Gilbert stood face painted with pain. Elizabeta had been his best friend. Whipping his tears he stared blankly. All the days they had spent out at the lake playing in the sand. All the things he remembered of her. He had remembered that in the middle of last September she had told him she was engaged. The future looked lonely. The summers ahead that would not involve here. They had grown up with each other. Looking down he let the tears fall without a care. Sniffing he held a photograph of them. It was in black and white but you could see the light shining in her eyes. Looking up he watched the remanding people step away from the casket. Grinding his jaw he walked past the opened section gently putting his badge onto the casket. Walking back to the open section he stared. Her features were dim. Her once shining hair laid flat against her shoulders. The once fullness of her lips laid thin and cold. Her once smooth skin rough and almost pure white. The only feature that remained the same was her long beautiful eyelashes. They lay gently against her cheeks. Gently he sat the photo under her hand. Fresh tears rolled down his face. The pain had almost been unbearable. Sighing he turned walking to Matthew taking his waist gently. Looking to him Matthew whipped away Gilbert's tears. Whipping his own tears he fallowed Gilbert out of the room.

A little later the team switched rooms paying their respects to the other passed spouse. The room had grown cold with sadness and hate boiling deep within their hearts. Each team member vowed they would find out who did this and kill them. Even if it killed them the person responsible would get what they deserved.

*café shop that recently opened*

The team gathered at the table little chatter taking place. Each of their eyes was red and puffy. Guests stared at them with pity seeming to understand why they were upset. They were so quiet that a pen could drop and be echoed across the country.

"H-hello, my name is Alexandria, and I'm going to be taking care of you" a young lady stated. As the team looked up they winced a little. Her hair hung long and curly like Elizabeta's just a darker color. Her eyelashes were long, also like Elizabeta's.

"What can I get yall folks to drink today?" Alexandria asked her voice drawing a bit.

"Water and tea "Ludwig stated for him and Feliciano.

"Red wine, any brand" Francis stated rubbing the bridge between his nose eyes furrowed.

"Tea, please" Arthur answered rubbing his round belly.

"Bottle of Vodka, and Dr. Pepper" Ivan rolled of his heavy accent made the waitress lean in to hear him better.

"Miller light and white wine any brand will do" Gilbert stated reading the menu.

"Two waters" Kiku said for him and Yao scanning the menu.

"Hmmm, just make it two sweet teas" Antonio stated seeing Lovino wrinkle his nose and stick his tongue out causing him to smile "make that one sweet tea, and white wine, any brand". With a nod the waitress headed to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. They each sat in their own thoughts. Within a few minutes the waiter returned juggling the drinks. Setting the tray full of drinks on a table next to them she passed the drinks out pouring the wine and vodka into the men's glasses. She also handed out the beer to Gilbert.

"Alright are yall ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?" Alexandria asked sweetly. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Ludwig answered "yes" for everyone.

"I would like a 10 ounce sirloin steak, medium rare, with a loaded bake potato, and a house salad with ranch" Ludwig stared setting his menu down.

"Hmm, I would like an order of calamari, spaghetti, and a chef salad ~ve!" Feliciano said smiling a little. Ludwig looked over to him raising a brow at the amount of food ordered. He knew that Feliciano could eat a lot but not that much. Deciding he would ask later he stacked Feliciano's menu on his.

"I would like the six ounce sirloin medium well, house salad with thousand island, and French fries" Francis stated setting his menu on Ludwig's stack.

"Scones and an order of calamari" Arthur stated tossing his menu to Ludwig.

"Just a full order of calamari" Ivan answered handing his menu down to Arthur.

"A cheese burger with an order of French fries and an order of sweet potato fries" Alfred said smiling cheeky.

"Lamb chops with corn and asparagus" Gilbert said throwing his menu to Ludwig who grunted.

"Just some pancakes, please" Matthew said blushing when everyone stared at him a bit funny.

"I and my husband would like the order of orange chicken, but I want fried rice and he wants white rice" Kiku said patting Yao's hand

"I would like a taco salad and My Lovino would like just some spaghetti" Antonio answered with a soft smile resting his arm on the back of Lovino's' chair. With that the Waitress nodded and left. They sat fiddling with their drinks.

Gilbert decided to lighten up the mood. Grabbing a napkin he took a small piece off sticking it into his mouth. None of the other team members seemed to realize what he was doing. Smiling he grabbed a straw spitting the wad at Ludwig. To his success it landed right on his temple. Quickly he turned his head watching Ludwig freak out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ludwig growled out turning his head to the others. The others looked at him raising a brow.

"What's wrong ~ve?" Feliciano asked raising a brow. Shaking his head Ludwig flicked his wrist claiming it was nothing. Smirking Ludwig stood up grabbing an ice cube. Stalking towards his brother he dropped the cube down the back of Gilbert's shirt.

"AHHH, BRUDER!" Gilbert cried out glaring daggers at his brothers. A few snickers could be heard throughout the table grabbing bread he chunked it towards Ludwig only to hit Feliciano. Gasping the Italian looked at gilbert with fire eyes. Growing the pregnant Italian threw his fork at Gilbert only to miss and hit Francis. Gasping the French man turned looking at the Italian. Shortly after their food arrived. None were really all that hungry. Smirking Feliciano took a hand full of pasta chunking it at Gilbert. Gasping Gilbert ducked the food splattering on Ivan and Francis. Growling Francis shoved his hand in Lovino's dish flinging the food at Feliciano. The food mostly landed on an angered Ludwig. That's when it was an all-out war. Pushing the table the men began throwing food at each other. Laughing Antonio flung food at Lovino who intern threw spaghetti at him the sauce splattering all over the Spanish man's face. Yao and Kiku hid behind a booth watching the others fling food at each other. Arthur and Matthew had managed to crawl away without getting anything on them. Francis jumped up throwing Gilberts Lamb chops at Ivan yelling "bombs away". Before Francis had any time to react he got as face full of ranch and A1 steak sauce. A few feet away was a crouched Ludwig who was flinging Antonio's chef salad all over the other men. Groans could be heard from the other men.

It was all fun till the cops showed up. Each man dropped what he was doing and ran. Thankfully they were navy seals, for the ones who were, and could easily run from the cops with no problem. Holding their husbands they sprinted down the streets forgetting their cars. Laughing they ended up at Ludwig's house. They stood in the living room laughing and gasping for air at the same time. Sighing they stood obviously a mess. Looking at each other they smiled. Their uniforms were plastered with food.

"I guess we might as well clean up, I have spare clothes yall could barrow and I'll send our clothes to the cleaners. With that they spreaded out heading for the showers Ludwig had in his house. Luckily he had a large house. After they cleaned up and Ludwig had taken the clothing to the cleaners, they sat in the living room. They were content at the moment.

"I have something to announce" Feliciano said standing up. He was nervous but decided now was the best time to break the news. Almost everyone but Ludwig knew he was pregnant. Sucking in a breath he stared at all the men.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"I-I-I'm pregnant" Feliciano said nervously. Everyone but Ludwig smiled. Ludwig's mouth dropped open in shock. PREGNANT! Cleaning his ears he checked to see if he heard right.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say you are pregnant?" Ludwig asked leaning in close to Feliciano. Blushing, the Italian looked down nodding. Smiling wide Ludwig ran to Feliciano planting a big fat kiss on his lovers' mouth. Laughing the crowd of men cheered.

"IM GUNNA BE A POPPA!" Ludwig yelled out beaming proudly. Next thing they saw wasn't quite what they were expecting. Ludwig blinked passing out from the overwhelming shock. Gilbert stared down at his brother shaking his head.

"Lets poor some water on bruder, that'll wake him" Gilbert laughed out.


End file.
